infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Westell 7500
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Westell / 7500 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = ? MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = ? Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = ? RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = ? Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Bridge Mode Changing the Westell VersaLink 7500 to Bridge Mode In order to use third-party routers with your Westell VersaLink 7500 gateway, you must first change your VersaLink gateway to Bridge mode. Note: The setup screens may vary slightly from the ones included below, depending on when you purchased your VersaLink gateway and the firmware running on it. To change your Westell VersaLink 7500 gateway to Bridge mode 1.Log in to the Westell VersaLink 7500 gateway by entering http://192.168.1.1 in your browser’s address bar. Show Me 2.When prompted, enter your gateway's user name and password. Show Me Note: The default User Name is admin and password is password. 3.From the main menu, click My Network. Show Me Updating the connection settings 4.Click Network Connections in the left navigation panel. Show Me 5.Click Broadband Connection (DSL). Show Me 6.Under the VC’s section, click the Edit icon. Show Me 7.Select Bridge from the Protocol drop-down menu. Show Me 8.Select routed bridge in the Bridge Mode field. Show Me 9.Click OK to confirm you want to reset your modem. The Westell gateway will now reset itself. Show Me Turning wireless off 10.Once the modem resets, the main page will display. If the main page doesn't display, click Main. Show Me Note: When configuring the Westell VersaLink 327W or 7500 to bridge mode, the wireless settings must be disabled. Once the device is configured to bridge mode, you may then re-enable wireless. 11.Click Wireless Settings. Show Me 12.Click Basic Security Settings in the left navigation panel. Show Me 13.Turn off Wireless by selecting Off. Show Me 14.Scroll to the bottom of the window and click Apply. 15.Click OK when the warning displays that your wireless access will be interrupted. Show Me Changing the LAN settings 16.You will be redirected to the main page. If the main page doesn't display, click Main. Show Me 17.Click My Network. Show Me 18.Click Network Connections. Show Me 19.Click LAN. Show Me 20.Remove the check from the Private LAN DHCP Server Enable box. Show Me 21.Click Apply. Turning wireless back on 22.Click OK if a warning displays that enabling private LAN will disable public LAN. Show Me 23.The modem is now in Bridge Mode. Close the window if you don't want to re-enable wireless and continue with Step 26. To enable wireless, continue with Step 22 - 25 below. 24.Click Wireless Settings. Show Me 25.Click Basic Security Settings. Show Me 26.Select On under "Turn Wireless On." Show Me 27.Your VersaLink gateway is now in Bridge mode with wireless enabled. Close the VersaLink configuration window. 28.The last step before you're ready to connect your third-party router is to terminate any active TCP/IP connections on your network. Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Westell Category: Fix Me!